


The Promise of Nothing

by saltwife



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Silver is a theater major, Smoking, Ultimately an AU that lannisnow and I talked and talked and TALKED about, Vane is a workaholic, bar setting, but i liked this piece too much not to post, mention of Anne Bonny, so if it feels like you're missing context that's probably why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwife/pseuds/saltwife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pub is new, though. Spontaneous in the best of ways. Dark beer, rich food, and the company of each other after a long week of work, classes, and more work (in Vane’s case). The promise of nothing to do drove them out just because it could, and here they have ended up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise of Nothing

Vane taps his shoulder and motions his head towards the door, so Silver follows. 

The pub is busy enough for them to have to speak up to hear each other. It’s a clutter of smells, sounds, and bodies all huddled around one another in an attempt to simply enjoy. And Silver is. The night has been relaxing, and neither of them have plans for the weekend other than to merely do what they like. 

Vane’s hand snakes to his back, and Silver clutches it with his own and allows Vane to lead him from the pub. It’s not so cluttered that he needs help navigating between people, nor would he if it was, but the closeness feels good and Silver would never deny Vane touch. 

The building is behind them, and semi busy streets and lamplights engulf them like the cool breeze that hits Silver as they exit. 

They are alone, surprisingly. It’s cool enough for the smokers to prefer to do so inside, and by the look in Vane’s eyes Silver is extremely glad for it. 

“Light me a smoke?” he asks, allowing Vane to drop his hand (slowly, so slowly, and their fingers reluctantly part at the tips, dropping only because Silver has made a request of him). Vane leans against the brick facade, dipping his head as he fishes in his coat pocket for the carton and lighter that are ever close by. 

What hair that isn't tied back behind Vane’s head spills over his shoulders and glows a warm chestnut from the lamp above. His face is momentarily sparked bright by the flash of the lighter, and then there’s the strong scent of nicotine and tobacco filling Silver’s nose. Vane takes a drag and hands it over, his head leaning back against the brick and his eyes slowly closing. 

Content. 

Silver shares the feeling, and a drag, before leaning close to press his body against Vane’s side. He fits in the space under his arm, warm and shielded from the breeze. Vane moves willingly, allowing Silver into his space, as always. He smiles up at Vane, one eye closed against the glare of the light, and Vane doesn't even have to have his open to smile back. 

Vane sighs, the gruff in his voice leaking out any stiffness and stress left in his body. 

“A man can breathe out here.” Silver says, deepening his voice and slamming a hand against his chest, and then quickly returning it to his pocket. 

Vane just laughs, eyes opening and head leaning forward to look down at where Silver has connected them. “Yeah, I’d prefer dumpster and tobacco to body odor and tobacco any day.” 

They share another chuckle and both look out to the street where blurred lights zip past in rhythm with their heartbeats. 

“This is nice.” Silver says casually, meaning it. The sound of music and talking is distant and echoes behind him. 

“Yeah.” Vane agrees, not looking away from the beams and dots. 

It isn't their first night out together. Vane has come to a number of Silver’s shows, nearly all since they've met (which continues to surprise Silver, all the while it doesn't). They always do dinner after, be it out or taken back to Vane’s apartment. 

The pub is new, though. Spontaneous in the best of ways. Dark beer, rich food, and the company of each other after a long week of work, classes, and more work (in Vane’s case). The promise of nothing to do drove them out just because it could, and here they have ended up. 

“Come here often?” he says it with a wiggle in his brows, but means it genuinely.

Vane knows, of course (knows and understands Silver better than anyone has yet) and replies with a shuffle to his feet and a shrug in his shoulders. “Few times, with Anne. It’s quieter on weeknights. Nice to sit in the quiet and let the tiredness soak itself in.” 

Silver nods. He can understand, which how much Vane works, that it’d be nice to go out and relax, instead of returning home to the same routine just for it to all start over. 

“Hey.” 

Silver looks up, Vane pulling his attention back to his eyes and away from the dancing lights. The cigarette has found its way back to Vane’s grasp, and one of Silver’s hands remain in his pocket while the other has somehow snuck its way into the warmth under Vane’s coat. 

Bright blue eyes greet him, obviously tired but with a warmth and longing that suddenly hits Silver deep in his gut and leaves a lump in his throat. 

Lips meet his, chilled and tasting of nicotine and perfection. Silver leans up into it, welcoming every taste and touch he can find. They part only when Vane feels the need to breathe (damn him), but he keeps them close, foreheads resting against one another. 

“Cat’s probably hungry.” Vane’s voice is a bit breathless, the sound of it pleases him. 

“Hmm.” is all Silver replies with. 

“Want’a go home?” 

Home. Silver hums again around another grins and kisses Vane against before another word can be said. With one last pat to warm skin, he breaks them apart and turns to find where Vane has parked the car, ever eager for the promise of nothing to do. 

Vane follows.


End file.
